Quand Watson est incommodé par le bruit
by Glasgow
Summary: Joyeux anniversaire Brian!... Holmes et Watson dans une chambre inconnue, voilà de quoi faire des étincelles. Holmes/Watson bien sûr ;)


Joyeux anniversaire SomeCoolName! Ce petit OS est rien que pour toi en ce jour spécial, une façon de te remercier modestement pour les merveilles que tu nous offres grâce à ta plume. Continue à nous faire rêver encore longtemps :) Pour ma part ceci n'est qu'une simple petite fic, un PWP en fait on se refait pas XD, mais j'espère sincèrement que tu apprécieras.

Pour toi et pour les autres, bonne lecture :)

ooOoo

Allongé sur le dos, fixant sans vraiment le voir le plafond de la pièce, Watson tentait tant bien que mal de faire abstraction du bruit qui l'entourait, et surtout de garder son calme. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée, car il n'en pouvait plus. Se retrouver ici suite à une lubie de Holmes alors qu'il aurait pu être tranquillement endormi au fond de son lit dans le silence de son appartement était terriblement frustrant. D'autant plus frustrant que c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation. Quelle manie il avait aussi de dire oui à tout ce que proposait son compagnon. Holmes était un fou. Et lui-même était probablement plus fou encore de le suivre tête baissée dans chacune de ses aventures.

Pourtant, s'il voulait être tout à fait honnête, cette fois il avait moins de raison de se plaindre que d'habitude. Même si la situation n'étais pas idéale, au moins n'avaient-ils pas risqué leurs vies, ils s'étaient contentés de suivre une fausse piste jusqu'à un coin perdu du Kent, à quelques miles de Gravesham. Puis la pluie les avait surpris, les obligeant à se replier dans ce lieu de perdition, seul endroit des environs où il restait quelques chambres à louer. Quoi qu'à présent Watson n'était pas certain que le terme de chambre puisse s'appliquer à cette pièce sale, poussiéreuse, qui sentait le renfermé. Les draps ne lui inspiraient pas davantage confiance, mais l'insistance de Holmes avait finalement eu raison de lui pour qu'il se décidé à s'allonger. Ce serait un miracle qu'ils reviennent de là sans avoir attrapé quelque parasite dont il se refusait à penser pour l'instant dans l'espoir probablement vain de garder toute sa raison.

Il sursauta brusquement en entendant des rires gras et des bruits de pas lourds dans le couloir derrière la porte. A croire que l'heure avancée de la nuit ne semblait nullement décourager qui que ce soit. En même temps, louer une chambre au dessus du seul pub du coin n'avait pas été l'idée du siècle. Résultat, depuis plus de trois heures Watson tentait de faire abstraction des rires et des cris qui raisonnaient régulièrement depuis l'étage du dessous, des allers et venus devant la porte de la chambre, des bruits de bagarres qui avaient fendu la nuit à deux reprises déjà, et, pire que tous, des bruits de copulations provenant des chambres voisines. Mais le son qui exaspérait davantage encore le médecin, c'était le léger ronflement émis par Holmes, allongé à ses côtés dans ce lit un peu trop étroit pour eux deux. Non pas que le détective soit particulièrement bruyant, il était même plutôt d'une discrétion infaillible au regard de l'endroit, mais c'était le fait qu'il dorme dans ces circonstances qui troublait Watson. Lui qui aurait tout donné pour se laisser également dériver vers un sommeil bien mérité. C'était injuste, d'autant que c'était à cause de Holmes justement qu'ils étaient ici, et lui ne semblait nullement souffrir de la situation.

Pris d'une impulsion aussi subite qu'incontrôlable, Watson donna un violent coup de pied dans la jambe de son ami. Acte qui eut l'effet escompté. Holmes laissa échapper un grognement avant de remuer légèrement sous les couvertures.

« Watson, que se passe-t-il ? marmonna-t-il.

- Je deviens fou Holmes.

- Et ? En quoi me réveiller de cette façon changera-t-il quoi que se soit à cet état de fait ? » reprit le détective d'un ton sec.

A présent parfaitement réveillé, il se redressa légèrement pour fixer l'autre homme.

« Ecoutez, je sais bien que la situation n'a rien d'idéale, mais tâchez d'en prendre votre parti, dit-il, légèrement radouci.

- Facile pour vous. Comment faites-vous pour dormir dans cette situation ?

- Croyez-le ou non, j'ai connu bien pires endroits pour passer la nuit. »

Watson hocha doucement la tête, nullement surpris de ce genre d'aveux. La vie de son ami semblait comporter tant de parts d'ombres qu'une nuit comme celle-ci était sans nul doute bien banale pour lui.

« Le soleil se lève dans quelques heures, avec un peu de chance la pluie se sera un peu calmée d'ici là et nous pourrons repartir, expliqua Holmes.

- Heureusement. Holmes, très honnêtement je ne suis pas certain de vous accompagner la prochaine fois qu'une enquête vous amènera dans ce genre d'endroit sordide.

- Vous dites cela, mais nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux, s'amusa le limier. Vous aimez me suivre, ne dites pas le contraire. »

S'interrompant un instant, le détective se permit un petit rire avant de reprendre d'un ton tout à fait égal.

« D'ailleurs je suis sûr que vous aimez également à vous retrouver dans le même lit que moi.

- Pardon ? s'offusqua Watson.

- Allons, je ne suis pas idiot. Cela vous excite, n'est-ce pas ? Cette proximité, ce lien… Inutile de mentir, je sais tout de vous mon cher. »

Le médecin secoua la tête en soupirant. Ce genre de réflexions totalement infondées revenait souvent sur le tapis dès lors que leur situation était un peu originale, comme c'était le cas cette nuit. Holmes semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le troubler de cette manière. Cette fois pourtant Watson n'entendait pas se laisser démonter.

« Vous divaguez mon vieux, dit-il, feignant de son mieux la plus parfaite indifférence.

- Soit », capitula Holmes en reprenant sa place initiale.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux, parfaitement immobiles l'un contre l'autre. Et soudainement, alors qu'un nouveau concert de bruits éclatait en provenance de la pièce voisine, Watson émit un gémissement en tendant de s'écarter de son ami, chose pas particulièrement aisée, étant donné le manque de place. Holmes pour sa part se contenta d'éclater de rire. Et pendant ce temps, les gémissements de satisfaction et les grincements de sommier ne cessaient d'augmenter en intensité, ne provoquant que davantage d'inconfort chez un Watson de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il marmonna dans sa barbe en se passant une main sur le visage. Comme si leur situation n'étais pas suffisamment fâcheuse…

« Oh voyons, ne soyez pas si effarouché Watson. C'est dans la nature humaine après tout.

- Il n'empêche, c'est terriblement gênant.

- Nous sommes entre adultes, nous connaissons tous les deux cela. Et puis… »

Décidé à faire son petit effet, le détective s'interrompit un instant, s'assurant ainsi d'avoir toute l'attention de son ami.

« Qui sait, cela pourrait nous donner des idées.

- Holmes ! s'écria le médecin. N'espérez même pas m'entraîner sur ce terrain là !

- Je ne pensais à rien de mal, plaida Holmes, dont le ton trop sûr de lui allait un peu à l'encontre de ses propos rassurants.

- Ben voyons, marmonna Watson, décidément parfaitement habitué à lire en lui.

- Watson… »

L'interpellé remua rapidement, le temps de s'allonger sur le côté, tournant sciemment le dos à son ami.

« Bonne nuit Holmes », souffla-t-il, bien décidé à lui faire comprendre que pour lui le débat était clos.

Et immédiatement il ferma les yeux, espérant de tout son cœur parvenir enfin à trouver le sommeil. Pourtant, les sons provenant toujours des ébats en cours n'avaient nulle intention de lui faciliter la tâche.

« Vous les imaginez, n'est-ce pas Watson ? »

Apparemment, pour Holmes au moins la situation présentait un amusement certain. Mais ne voulant nullement entrer dans son jeu, le médecin se contenta de serrer les lèvres. Il n'avait que trop bien conscience que participer à une conversation de ce genre aurait été la fin de tout.

« Pas besoin de me répondre, je sais ce qu'il en est. Derrière vos paupières closes je sais que vous voyez ces deux corps, unis, se domptant… Cela vous plait, n'est-ce pas ? Vous sentez le plaisir qui monte en eux ? L'arrivée de l'extase ? La jouissance tellement proche ? N'aimeriez-vous pas être à leur place. Cela vous plairait, je le sais. Je le sens. Laissez-vous aller… »

Le cœur battant la chamade, Watson s'efforçait au mieux à ne pas prêter attention aux propos de l'autre homme. Mais c'était difficile. Si la voix de Holmes avait toujours eu un étrange pouvoir sur lui, à cet instant c'était pire que jamais. Elle était suave, légèrement rauque, résolument enivrante, terriblement excitante. D'autant qu'elle était totalement dans le vrai. Oui, la proximité de ce couple l'obsédait totalement. Oui, des images aussi malvenues que parfaitement envoûtantes se succédaient dans son esprit à la torture. Et pourtant, aussi longtemps qu'il aurait sa volonté propre il entendait bien tout faire pour lutter contre cela. Parce qu'il n'était pas ainsi. Holmes, qui s'était enfin tu, se rapprocha très légèrement de son compagnon et glissa un bras devant lui, il attrapa la main de Watson dans la sienne et la ramena vers lui, décidé, pour la poser finalement sur son entrejambe tendue. Il avait accompli tout cela en seulement quelques instants, avant que Watson ne se rende réellement compte de la situation. Mais lorsque ce fut fait, le médecin poussa un cri et tenta de rompre ce contact malsain. Pourtant le détective tenait bon, gardant sa main fermement posée sur lui, sur cet endroit tellement incongru.

« Holmes, mais que…, tenta le médecin.

- Shtt. Laissez moi faire. »

Et leurs deux mains unies entreprirent de masser la virilité demandeuse de l'aîné.

« Holmes…, répéta Watson, qui désormais ne tentait même plus de se défaire de cette drôle d'étreinte. Ce n'est pas… Holmes… »

Il s'interrompit en se mordant la lèvre, se reprochant intérieurement ce ton plaintif qui semblait plutôt démontrer son plaisir que l'inverse. Et durant ce temps, sa main continuait à aller et venir sur Holmes, contre le tissu rêche de son pantalon, sentant parfaitement son membre dur au travers.

« Voilà, souffla Holmes, la voix étonnamment sourde. Je savais bien que c'était ce que vous vouliez.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? s'enquit vivement Watson.

- Mon cher, vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarqué, mais j'ai relâché votre main depuis déjà un moment, mais vous n'avez nullement cessez vos caresses pour autant. »

A ce constat aussi véridique qu'effrayant, Watson retira brusquement sa main aussi sûrement que si elle eut été posée sur de la braise.

« - Holmes… je ne voulais pas…

- Bien sûr que si. Vous en avez envie tout autant que moi. Et quel mal y aurait-il là-dedans ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas… »

L'interrompant, un cri perçant provenant de l'autre pièce fendit l'air, laissant à entendre que là-bas quelqu'un était parvenu à l'extase. Qui que ce soit, Watson l'envia pour cela.

« Holmes…

- Pourriez-vous par pitié tenter quelque chose de plus productif que répéter bêtement mon nom ?

- Oh, taisez-vous ! »

L'ordre avait fusé, claquant, sans appel, alors Holmes comprit qu'il avait tout intérêt à obtempérer. Et tandis qu'il cherchait comment continuer ses allusions sans pour autant se mettre définitivement à dos son camarade, Watson pour sa part s'était levé et arpentait la pièce de long en large, en proie à une grande nervosité.

Le médecin ne savait plus que penser. Cela faisait déjà un moment que Holmes lui faisait régulièrement ce genre de propositions totalement indécentes et, s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait lui-même ressentir ce propos, plus grave encore était son ignorance quant aux attentes du détective. Holmes était-il amoureux de lui ? Et question plus importante encore, Holmes pouvait-il tomber amoureux tout simplement ? Ou alors ne désirait-il rien d'autre que l'acte physique dénué de toute autre considération affective ? Mais quand bien même aurait-il eu la réponse à ces interrogations qu'il considérait pourtant comme vitales, Watson aurait pu se poser ensuite les mêmes interrogations à son propre sujet. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'était qu'à cet instant précis l'excitation physique était bien là, cela il ne pouvait le nier. A cause du couple de la chambre voisine… A cause de sa main qui s'était posée sur l'entrejambe de Holmes… Mais au fond les raisons n'étaient pas bien importantes, car il y avait plus grave. Il désirait Holmes comme jamais il n'avait rien désiré, ne sachant comment le gérer.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Holmes l'avait rejoint au milieu de la pièce, se collant à son dos, entourant sa taille de ses bras puissants. Et personne n'aurait pu nier combien leurs deux corps s'épousaient à la perfection.

« John… », soupira-t-il langoureusement à son oreille.

Rien d'autre que son prénom, mais étrangement Watson se sentit davantage émoustillé.

« Sherlock », souffla-t-il en retour, ne trouvant rien de mieux à dire.

Et en même temps il posa ses mains sur celles de Holmes qui reposaient sur sa taille. Ce contact était électrisant et le détective le prit comme une invitation, s'autorisant à intensifier les choses en posant doucement ses lèvres sur la nuque de l'autre homme. Il put sentir Watson frissonner alors que lui-même savourait cette peau de même que ce goût de l'interdit.

A partir de là, ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot, cela n'était plus nécessaire. Watson se laissa conduire jusqu'à la petite table installée devant l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, alors que Holmes le serrait toujours contre lui. Puis le médecin se retourna pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du meuble, écartant les jambes pour accueillir Holmes tout contre lui. Ils échangèrent un bref regard décidé et leurs lèvres s'unirent enfin. D'enragé et fougueux le baiser devint bien vite tendre, les deux hommes y mettant simultanément une douceur qui aurait dû les surprendre tant elle n'avait pas été prémédité. Pourtant ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître, continuant à se donner corps et âme dans cet échange. En même temps, leurs mains étaient entrées dans la danse elles aussi, se promenant sur les deux corps tendus, plus avides que jamais.

Watson rejeta brusquement la tête en arrière en geignant tandis que la paume sûre d'elle de son compagnon se posait sur sa virilité. Le rempart du tissu épais de son pantalon n'annihilait en rien les sensations qui partaient de son bas-ventre pour se répercuter dans tout son corps. Fermant les yeux, il eut le souvenir furtif d'autres sensations de ce genre en compagnie de frères d'armes lors de longues nuits sous la tente en Afghanistan. Expérience qu'il n'avait ensuite jamais réitéré à son retour à la vie civile. Les femmes l'attiraient, ce n'était donc pas bien difficile de s'intéresser à elles, de rentrer dans la norme, mais à cet instant, entre les bras de Holmes, il réalisait combien les charmes féminins étaient futiles.

S'enhardissant, l'aîné défit prestement les attaches du pantalon de son compagnon avant de glisser la main dans son sous-vêtement. Se redressant brusquement en se mordant la lèvre, Watson s'accrocha aux épaules de son partenaire, fixant son regard brûlant au sien. La main agile atteignit finalement son objectif, alternant savamment douceur et rudesse dans ses caresses. Watson sentit tout son corps se tendre et ne put cette fois retenir le cri qui monta en lui, flattant agréablement les oreilles de Holmes, qui mit d'autant plus d'ardeur à la tâche.

« Sherlock…, gémit le médecin. Pour l'amour du ciel, cessez cette torture où je vais… »

N'ayant aucun doute quant à la signification de cette tentative de phrase, Holmes retira rapidement sa main, non sans adresser un sourire volontairement coquin à son ami. Et tandis que Watson tentait de reprendre ses esprits, lui n'eut aucune hésitation. D'un geste parfaitement sûr de lui, il le débarrassa tant de son pantalon que son caleçon avant d'ouvrir sa chemise. Il posa alors les mains sur le torse ferme, savourant la sensation, se délectant de cette nouvelle proximité entre eux. Puis la main parcourut rapidement le ventre qui se contracta à son passage pour revenir se perdre sur l'entrejambe merveilleusement dressée, dont il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer. Il savoura cette peau douce et brûlante tout en appréciant les gémissements de contentement qu'il arrivait à arracher au médecin. Il n'avait certainement pas prévu que la soirée évoluerait de cette façon, mais à présent qu'ils y étaient il était ravi de la tournure des choses. Parce que cet homme il l'avait dans la peau et le désirait depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Il l'avait laissé entendre au principal intéressé à plusieurs reprises, mais l'ancien soldat s'état contenté à chaque fois de jouer les effarouchés. Alors il avait pris son mal en patience, attendant le bon moment pour que Watson prenne enfin conscience de ses sentiments. Cet instant était arrivé et Holmes entendait bien en profiter, depuis le temps qu'il désirait posséder ce corps qu'il découvrait merveilleusement réceptif.

Il le caressa encore un moment, titillant du pouce le gland humide, faisant rouler les bourses contre la paume de sa main. Watson s'était laissé aller en arrière, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, les yeux clos il se contentait de quelques grognements appréciateurs tandis que sa respiration se faisait laborieuse. Il était terriblement beau ainsi et Holmes prit conscience que ce qu'il ressentait à son égard devait ressembler à ce que tous appelaient l'amour. C'était un sentiment, comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs, auquel il ne s'était jamais frotté, il n'avait donc aucun point de comparaison, mais ce qu'il éprouvait lui faisait chaud au cœur, un attachement sans limite et une admiration sans borne pour l'homme concerné… Oui, cela devait être de l'amour. Etonnamment il ne s'effraya même pas à ce constat. Tant que cela concernait Watson c'était rassurant et étrangement agréable.

Sur ces bonnes pensées, il s'écarta du corps tentateur, s'amusant du regard outré que porta sur lui le médecin.

« Je reviens », dit-il avec un sourire.

Dégrafant son propre pantalon désagréablement trop serré, il se dirigea vers la commode où était posée la trousse médicale de son compagnon. Fouillant un instant à l'intérieur il trouva très vite ce qu'il voulait et revint vers la table, sur laquelle Watson n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, avec un pot de vaseline. Le médecin eut un petit rire appréciateur.

« Vous pensez à tout, remarqua-t-il.

- Je me dois de faire en sorte que vous y trouviez votre compte, indiqua le limier avec un haussement d'épaules tout en se réinstallant entre les cuisses ouvertes.

- Sherlock je vous saurais gré d'y aller doucement. Je n'ai pas fait ça depuis une éternité.

- C'était mon intention mon cher ami. »

Le cadet le regarda tandis qu'il dévissait le couvercle et prélevait une quantité généreuse de crème, avant de se décider à reprendre la parole.

« Et c'est tout ? s'enquit-il un peu trop vivement.

- Plaît-il ? s'étonna Holmes en s'immobilisant tout à fait.

- Aucune réaction alors que je vous annonce sans détour avoir déjà eu des amants ?

- John, cher John, croyez-vous sincèrement avoir encore quelque secret pour moi ? Je sais depuis fort longtemps que vous avez eu des amants là-bas en Afghanistan, tout comme je n'ignore pas que vous étiez alors amateur de ce rôle de passif qui sera encore le votre ce soir. »

Watson eut un soupir, hésitant entre frustration et satisfaction d'avoir été ainsi percé à jour. Il choisit finalement de s'en réjouir, après tout s'il n'avait aucun secret pour cet homme il y avait fort à parier que celui-ci saurait le combler au-delà de toute limite en mettant à profit ces connaissances.

Se redressant, il attrapa l'autre homme par les épaules et l'embrassa, voulant signifier par cette marque de tendresse qu'il avait toute confiance en lui.

« Faites au mieux » dit-il ensuite en reprenant appui sur ses coudes.

Aidé par la vaseline, le premier doigt n'eut aucun mal à pénétrer l'antre chaud demeuré inviolé depuis bien trop longtemps. Les deux hommes gémirent de concert sous la sensation. L'insertion du second doigt fut un peu plus malaisée mais avec un peu de patience Homes parvint au but. Il fit alors quelques mouvements, écartant les chairs tandis que les hanches de Watson ruaient, en demande qu'il était de plus de contact. Cette réaction le réjouit au plus haut point.

Quand il estima son amant prêt à le recevoir, il descendit son pantalon et enduisit sa propre érection d'onguent, sentant augmenter le feu dans ses reins à se toucher de cette façon. Il échangea un regard avec Watson, qui semblait tout à fait impatient. Alors nous sommes deux, songea le détective, se sentant plus satisfait qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer

« John, mon John », chuchota-t-il doucement en laissant ses doigts s'égarer sur le beau visage.

Et sans le lâcher du regard, autant parce qu'il appréciait cette vue que pour s'assurer qu'il ne le blessait pas, il entreprit de pénétrer lentement le médecin. Immédiatement celui-ci se tendit, rendant sa progression plus difficile.

« Sherlock… »

L'interpellé en était sûr, il y avait de la douleur dans sa voix, là où lui n'aurait voulu y trouver que du désir. Il s'immobilisa donc et envisagea un instant de faire marche arrière, mais Watson ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Laissez-moi juste un peu de temps », souffla-t-il effectivement.

Alors le détective ne bougea pas, se contentant de brosser sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Détendez-vous mon John et vous allez aimer. »

Watson ne put qu'acquiescer, pas mécontent de la façon dont son amant l'appelait. Son John, c'était exactement cela. Il était si serein à cet instant quant à cette relation qui l'avait mis si longtemps mal à l'aise qu'il parvint enfin à se laisser aller.

Holmes le sentit se relâcher et reprit sa progression entre les chairs qui l'enserraient divinement. Quand il fut en lui jusqu'à la garde il cessa à nouveau tout mouvement tandis qu'un gémissement de satisfaction lui échappait. Le médecin noua ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« Oh John, vous êtes si étroit… Tellement accueillant… Vous êtes à moi…

- Tout à vous », confirma difficilement le cadet.

Se penchant vers lui, le détective lui donna un baiser puis entreprit un mouvement de va-et-vient d'une lenteur entêtante. Cambrant le dos, Watson ferma les yeux, se délectant de la sensation du membre qui le fouillait de plus en plus vite désormais. La chaleur grimpait inexorablement et dans sa volonté de ne pas jouir trop vite il tenta de se concentrer sur tout autre chose. Il s'était plaint du bruit, c'était désormais eux qui en faisaient et il trouvait cela terriblement excitant. Les grincements de la table malmenée, les claquements de leurs peaux en sueur, leurs gémissements qui ne demandaient pas grand-chose pour se changer en cris… Ce qui arriva pour sa part quand Holmes heurta vivement sa prostate.

« John, vous allez rameuter tout l'étage, remarqua son amant entre deux grognements.

- Qu'ils aillent… tous au diable. »

A l'heure actuelle il avait effectivement bien d'autres préoccupations que se soucier des voisins. Et le détective ne fit certes rien pour l'aider à demeurer discret. Chacun de ses coups de reins se faisait plus profond, plus ciblé et quand le médecin songea que cela ne pouvait être meilleur, son amant enroula ses longs doigts fins autour de son membre. Cette nouvelle sollicitation de ses sens eut bien vite raison de lui. Dans un geignement pitoyable il se répandit longuement autant sur son ventre que dans la main coquine. Tout entier il se contracta autour du sexe qui n'en avait pas fini avec lui et lorsqu'il eut la force d'ouvrir les yeux ce fut pour tomber sur le plus réjouissant des spectacles. Holmes, les joues rouges, le visage tendu à l'extrême, était en train de perdre pied. Vision suffisamment rare pour qu'il désire en profiter au mieux. Très vite pourtant il perdit pied lorsqu'il sentit la semence de son amant en lui et que le son le plus improbable, un cri de plaisir de Holmes, raisonne à ses oreilles.

Reprenant lentement ses esprits, le détective se laissa aller tout contre lui, caressant les cuisses moites qui enserraient toujours sa taille. Ils échangèrent un regard éloquent puis s'embrassèrent tranquillement. Watson glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de jais délicieusement humides.

Ils savourèrent encore quelques minutes cet instant tout particulier puis se remirent debout tant bien que mal, se débarrassant de leurs derniers vêtements avant de regagner leur lit. Ils s'allongèrent de concert et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. N'ayant plus la moindre critique à l'égard de leur soirée, Watson enfouit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon, ne pouvant se départir de son sourire heureux. Jusqu'à ce soir il avait été incapable d'admettre son attirance pour cet homme, désormais pourtant il se sentait prêt à déplacer des montagnes pour lui.

« A présent que vous voilà calmé, j'espère que vous allez enfin me laisser dormir. L'idéal serait que vous en fassiez de même d'ailleurs… »

Pris d'un méchant doute, le médecin s'écarta de son ami et le fusilla du regard.

« Holmes ! Vous n'avez pas osé !

- Quoi donc mon vieux ? s'enquit l'aîné, feignant la plus parfaite innocence.

- Me faire l'amour dans le seul but de faire taire ensuite mes récriminations.

- Qui sait ? » s'amusa Holmes.

L'ancien soldat se figea, déçu au-delà de toute limite. Ainsi tout cela n'avait été qu'une nouvelle manipulation de la part de son diabolique colocataire. Il eut honte des sentiments qu'il acceptait enfin éprouver. Et par-dessus tout il eut horriblement mal. Mais un éclat de rire le ramena bien vite à d'autres dispositions.

« Oh John, si vous pouviez voir votre tête ! Vous êtes impayable !

- Holmes !

- Bien sûr que je n'aurais pas osé. Vous avoir calmé n'était rien d'autre qu'un plus non négligeable. Rassurez-vous, ce que nous venons de faire je ne m'y suis prêté que parce que je le désirais ardemment. Et vous aussi je le sais. Dans ces conditions j'ai bien l'intention de faire en sorte que nous recommencions bien souvent lorsque nous serons de retour à Londres.

- Alors c'était sincère ?

- Vous êtes le seul à qui je peux m'ouvrir de la sorte. Etes-vous rassuré ?

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point, sourit Watson, maudissant tout de même le sens de l'humour pour le moins douteux de son amant.

- A la bonne heure ! »

Attirant le médecin dans ses bras, il l'embrassa puis l'invita à reprendre sa place tout contre lui.

« Au fait, bon anniversaire mon vieux », reprit tout à coup le limier.

Seul un éclat de rire joyeux lui répondit, Watson agréablement surpris qu'il s'en souvienne alors même qu'il n'y avait fait aucune allusion jusque-là. Cela valait toutes les fêtes ou tous les présents du monde. Qu'importe désormais la musique qui raisonnait toujours, les deux hommes étaient dans leur petit monde, où rien ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre. Les corps repus, les cœurs à la fête, ce fut sans mal qu'ils s'endormirent finalement de concert.

**THE END.**


End file.
